Out of the Past
by Violettalette
Summary: After the defeat of Yokai someone new arrives in town. Someone who has a connection to Gogo and her past, unfortunately this begins to cause a rift within the team. Especially when Gog, starts behaving differently. (mentioned onesided Tomodashi) (Siblinghirogo)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero Six**

**Hey guys, so I am super excited for this movie, and I decided y'know what? why not write a story? so...yeah, this is just something I came up with which, I hope you like.**

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you working with him?"<em>

_"What?" Said Gogo spitefully, as she looked back at the tall boy leaning by the door frame. She knew who he was, some guy by the name of Tadashi Hamada. She'd seen him around the campus, and heard that he was some big hotshot, genius who could honestly get any of the girls...or guys here. To be fair though, Gogo could believe the last part as he was pretty cute. She shook her head, and continued to kick at one of the punching bags. _

_"That guy you hang out with...he's bad news." He replied, and immediately she knew what he was talking about. It wasn't any secret, that Gogo was going out with Ryuu Koizumi, who if rumors were to be believed, the heir to a family with a bad reputation. The baddest of all bad boys, even if he didn't tell her what exactly his family did and yes it was cliche, but hey Ryuu was the one guy who loved her...who cared about her. _

_" Oh? I suggest you and that stupid hat get out of my sight." She replied, as she strode over to him, and glared up at him. Tadashi shook his head, in response. _

_"Look, You don't know me and I don't know you...but I can tell you that he's ad news and you should stay away from him...I've seen you in class, you have a lot of talent. You shouldn't waste it on guys like him." Said Tadashi encouragingly, which honestly through Gogo for a loop. No one had ever complimented her skills like that before, she shook her head and scoffed. _

_"What does it matter to you?" She asked._

_"Because I know you can do better, because you deserve better...because you're my friend."_

"Ok, nothing to report here, seems pretty quiet right buddy?" Said Hiro, as he and Baymax flew through the sky looking down at the city. They were scouting for any criminals and put a stop to it, the usual super hero fair.

"Sensors indicate that there is no such danger in this part of the city." Said Baymax.

"How about you guys?" Said Hiro, through the small communications device. He'd placed one in each helmaet, and Fred's Kaiju outfit to best talk over long distances. Though judging by the amount of static and how it picked up, radio signals from time to time, he still had a small ways to go anyway.

" All clear over here dude, Wasabi and I just got done dealing with a robber dude, who was trying to sneak into this house." Said Fred, as Wasabi was dragging the guys from the house, and set them down so they could wait for the police. One of the guys groaned, and Wasabi knocked them out, with a swift karate chop.

" Awesome, how about you girls?" Asked Hiro.

"So far so good, honestly tonight's pretty slow if you ask me." Said Gogo with a small sigh, as she and Honey stood atop a rooftop." We need some more action, som-"

She stopped, when she heard a motorcycle revving up. Normally not anything to worry about, but they had to be sure, she looked back at Honey who nodded.

"Call you back." Said Gogo, hanging up on Hiro. She and Honey, immediately headed in the direction of the motorcycle, when they saw a gang of motorcyclists about to pummel a random civilian. Immediately the two girls jumped down. Honey punched a few codes into her bag, and pulled out some balls that froze a couple of the guys. Gogo tossed her disks, and knocking the weapons from their hands.

" Get him out of here, I'll deal with these guys." Said Gogo, Honey looked back at her. She knew that Gogo was tough and could handle herself in any situation, but she was still just a little unsure about this.

"Uh, you sure about that?" She asked.

"Definetly." Said Gogo, Honey looked from Gogo to the motorcyclists, who definetly did not look friendly. They were big brawny men, in leather, covered in several tattoos. There was also this horrible odor permeating off of them, Gogo motioned to the guy, who was clearly freaked out. Honey went over, and took his hand.

"Don't worry, my friend can deal with them. "She replied confidently, before activating her wings and flying upwards.

"Time to party." Said Gogo, with a small smirk. She dodged and ducked their blows, before hitting them square in the jaw. Her smirk never leaving her face, as she slammed them all into the wall several times, she looked up and smirked as Hiro and Baymax came over.

"Hey heard...uh...ok, so nevermind that then looks like you took care of it." Said Hiro, as he looked around at the five guys on the floor in pain.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Asked Baymax, to one of the men, who flashed a gesture to Baymax, who was left very puzzled.

" Don't repeat that." Said Hiro to Baymax, as Gogo chuckled...when they heard someone clap. Immediately, they looked up, as someone walked out of the shadows. He was more well dressed than the other guys, his black hair was slicked back and he carried himself in a way, that made him seem cocky.

"Hey Go, long time no see." Said the man. Hiro looked to Gogo, who stood there looking at him wondering how he knew her..when suddenly it dawned on her.

"Ryuu?" She replied, he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, nice to see you Go it's nice to know you haven't changed one bit. Still the same tough gal I remember." Replied Ryuu, as he went over to Gogo who froze up at the sight of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero Six**

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for reviewing, faving, and following this story, it means a lot to me and I'm so glad you like it, however I am sorry to say that Hiro and Gogo will not be getting together. anyway, here we are with the next chapter which I hope you'll like. **

* * *

><p>Hiro looked from Gogo to the guy standing there, he didn't know who he was or how they knew each other. From the way she looked however, she didn't want to be anywhere near him, and honestly he didn't feel all that great about being near him either. He was creepy, and Hiro had a bad feeling about him anyway. Ryuu, turned to Hiro and Baymax, before looking back to Gogo.<p>

" So Go, Whose the kid?" He asked, immediately Gogo got infront of Hiro and glared at him.

" No one you need to worry about, what're you doing here? I thought you and your thugs skipped town after what happened." She replied, glaring at him. He chuckled, and ran a hand through his dark hair in response, her hands clenched tightly into fists as he did so.

"We did, but I heard some guy in a kabuki mask got taken down by a group of new heros. Thought I'd show up, and see what they were made of, never thought that you'd be one of them though considering your track record Go." Said Ryuu, Hiro lifted an eyebrow, and looked up at Gogo. Now he really wondered what was going on between the two of them.

" Oh shut up, ok you need to get out of my face before I make you. Oh and by the way, its Gogo, not Go to you." She replied, before revving up her wheels and heading upwards towards the roof. Hiro turned to Ryuu, and narrowed his eyes slightly, before jumping up on Baymax.

"Baymax, lets go." Said Hiro, Baymax quickly obliged and dropped Hiro off on the roof along with Gogo, before going back down to collect the mooks Gogo had dispatched earlier.

" So...that guy...who was he?" He asked awkwardly.

"No one." Said Gogo bluntly, as she faced her back to him and stared out at the skyline. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories that were surfacing of him, the relationship hadn't been a happy one, and well..it was complicated. She sighed, and looked back at Hiro, who went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing." Said Hiro, concern in his brown eyes. She sighed and shook her head once more, debating on whether or not to tell him. She turned to him, and saw the worry in his eyes, and they reminded her of Tadashi...a lot. Immediately she turned away, her eyes beginning to sting.

_"...because I'm your friend."_

"Let's just say, before your brother and I became friends, I was a different person...a much different person. He helped me, through a really rough time in my life, that involved...that guy, my ex boyfriend. "She replied, Hiro nodded as she continued. "I met him and...we connected right away, he made me feel special and nice...like I actually mattered to someone. Tadashi showed me what he really was, a liar, a manipulator...a user."

Hiro sat down next to her, and motioned for her to proceed. Gogo sighed, and looked out at the horizon, as she told her tale.

" My mom owned a small convenience store, and my dad owned a garage where he fixed cars in the Haraju District of San Fransokyo. It was a small district, and the people were pretty friendly...everyone knew everyone's names, and we all grew up together. My dad used to take me to the garage a lot and showed me how to fix the cars. We didn't have much, but it was enough...then they came. The Sonozaki Family, they came to our district and offered protection...that's when I saw him...Ryuu Sonozaki was the heir, he had the looks, the charm, the money, the connections..everything...and he noticed me. The daughter of a convenience store owner and a car repairman...he said he loved me, and that I had potential...soon...I started doing stuff, I robbed banks, I burgled people's houses, I scammed, I conned, I lied, I cheated...I was no better than the criminals we take down." She replied, Hiro shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You're not like them, you didn't know what you were doing at the time...someone came and manipulated you...he used you, and that's not right. You did bad stuff...and you feel sorry for what you did right?" Asked Hiro, Gogo sighed and nodded as he immediately stood up. " Exactly, you're not a bad person Go, everyone makes mistakes..I mean, I used to participate in illegal Bot fights does that make me a bad person?"

"Wait you what?" Said Gogo, as she looked up at Hiro.

"Oh yeah uh, I used to fight with my nanobots in illegal bot fights...but I don't anymore, honest. Just because I did it, doesn't make me a bad person, just because you did that stuff doesn't make you a bad person, as long as you're sorry for what you did and try to change for the better...you're not a bad person. If Tadashi trusted you while you were with him...then I trust you now." Said Hiro, with a small smile.

"Hmph, you're alright kid." Said Gogo, as she lightly shoved his shoulder making him chuckle. They looked up as they were joined by Baymax and the others.

" Sup dudes, so did we miss anything?" Asked Fred.

Gogo and Hiro shared a small knowing look and after they were done filling the others in on what happened, the group scoured the city once more before heading home. Once Gogo was almost home, she gasped as Ryuu nearly rammed her over with his motorcycle.

" Woah, sorry there Go..just thought you and I should have a chat." Said Ryuu, Gogo narrowed her eyes and prepared to shoot one of her disks at him.

"I don't want anything to do with you." She replied, glaring at him.

"Too bad, because if you don't...well..lets just say, that little runt is going down..permanently." Said Ryuu, when Gogo, immediately lunged at him, and was ready to toss her disk into his skull...when she stopped herself, just in the nick of time...no..this was what he wanted, he wanted to make her angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero Six**

**Hey guys, thank you for following, faving and reviewing, I promise the story will get more and more exciting from here XD**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Go, you and I both know you're not a hero. Sure you have the gadgets, and the cool costume, but deep down you're still that same little girl who worked for me. You're still my girl, my number two, the one who helped me pull off all those crimes. C'mon Go, get over yourself, do you really think that those goody-two shoes buy for one minute that you're with them? Do they trust you? The guy who did ended up getting blown up, so what if they do it just because of him." He replied, Gogo's eyes widened. She screamed and lunged at him. He laughed and dodged her attacks, before finally she stood there gasping for breath. The adrenaline coursing through her veins. How dare this piece of trash talk that way about her friends, about Tadashi?<p>

"Oh Go, there's no reason to get so upset...what if I told you there was a way to bring him back?" He asked.

"What? That's impossible, you can't bring the dead back." She replied, glaring daggers at him.

"What if there was a way, as you know my family and I..we're more than just a Yakuza family, my grandfather has ties to the spirit world...there is a way to bring him back..if you're willing to help. I know you liked him Go, and you can have him back..all you have to do, is steal a few things for me. It'll be just like old times Go...just you and me. "He replied, placing his hands on her shoulders. She bit her lip and looked down. What if there was a way to bring Tadashi back? Hiro and everyone would be happy..then again he lied before. She knitted her brow when she remembered the last time she'd offered to help him like this.

"I'ts not going to be what I think it is, is it?" She asked.

" Nope, trust me Go...you'll have him back." Said Ryuu, Gogo looked up in determination. Her hands clenched tightly into fists. She wanted to do it, but she was conflicted. She sped off, back to her home. Once there, she changed out of her armor and collapsed onto the bed..letting sleep carry her away.

_Gogo sauntered into the room, it wasn't something one normally did there. The Sonozaki family estate was a large compound filled to the brim with big tough looking guards, covered in tattoos, wearing black leather or whatever else, their black hair slicked back. Of course, being the girlfriend of the heir to said family, Gogo could do just that. In this house, these big, tough, burly men bowed down to her. They got down on their knees revering her, and she liked it. She wasn't that little girl who everyone picked on, she wasn't just the daughter of a car repairman and a shop owner...she was someone else. _

_"Gogo! You're back!" Exclaimed a young girl happily running up to her and hugging her. _

_"Yeah, hey Mikoto...uh is your brother here?" Asked Gogo, the fourteen year old girl scoffed in response and rolled her eyes. _

_"You only ever ask about him, what kind of friend are you?" She asked, though Gogo could tell she was just being playful. Gogo smiled and ruffled her black hair, which was incredibly messy and stuck up every which way. Mikoto looked up, and smiled at her warmly before taking her hand and rushing down the hall. She led Gogo to a small room where Ryuu was sitting at the center. Several thugs were surrounding him. _

_"Big bro, Gogo's back!" She exclaimed happily. _

_"I can see that kid, now buzz off." Said Ryuu in annoyance, Mikoto pouted before looking up at Gogo who gave her an apologetic smile. Mikoto smiled back at her and ran down the dark hallway. _

_"So did you bring it?" He asked, she smirked and pulled out an emerald from her bag as she made her way towards them. He smirked, as she looked at the others smugly, they weren't happy but honestly she could care less. She'd done what they couldn't and made him proud._

_"What did I tell you boys, isn't my Go one of a kind? That's why she's my girl, she always has my back." Said Ryuu, before standing up and taking the emerald and fiddling with it in his fingers. "Oh by the way, Go I have a surprise for you..seems we have a few guests looking for you."_

_Gogo lifted an eyebrow, when someone came in dragging Tadashi and his friends from the Institute. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Tadashi, who chuckled and smiled up at her nervously. Immediately she went over, and folded her arms as she glared at the five of them. She knew who the other four were, she'd seen them around Tadashi. Her eyes went to Fred, the annoying mascot who smelled and probably lived under a bridge. He was looking around, fascinated and mesmerized, beside him the guy with the dreadlocks known as Wasabi was clearly nervous...as was the girl who smiled nervously._

_"Uh hi Gogo, so um...do you want to tell your friends that we're really not bad and-"_

_"Quiet." Said Gogo roughly, making Honey squeak and hide behind Tadashi. _

_"Dude this place is awesome, so like are you samurais or ninjas..or no, no wait I bet you're Samurai Nijas!" Replied Fred, when Wasabi shook his head and rolled his eyes in exhasperation. _

_"Fred focus! we're in a room full of people that want to cause grievous injury to us." Said Wasabi, when Gogo growled in annoyance before turning to Tadashi. _

_"What are you and the Dimwit squad doing here?" She asked._

_"We came to help you." Said Tadashi, Gogo was once again taken aback by him. _


End file.
